


Long Distance

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever easy for Robert and Aaron, and living in two separate locations doesn’t help – with hundreds of miles between them, can they keep their relationship afloat when everything and everyone is in their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**January 14th 2016**

“I… I can’t do it.”

“Aaron…”

“No! W-we’ve j-just... just sorted ourselves out! We’re happy aren’t we?!”

“ _We_ are! It’s everyone else-“

“-And?! What do we care what everyone else thinks?!”

Robert grabbed Aaron’s face and placed his forehead against Aaron’s.

“Please… don’t make this any harder than it already is. I _have_ to leave.”

Aaron sobbed and grabbed Robert’s wrist.

“I-I’ll come with you... w-we ca-“

“-No” Robert whispered softly. “Your life is here. Your family, friends-“

“- _You’re_ my life now!”

Robert closed his eyes, relishing in the words.

“And you’re mine, but... we can’t. Not here. Not now. I-I have to sort myself out, for us, for you, y’know? A-and I don’t think we can do that here, or even elsewhere, together. Not quite yet. We will, I promise you, j-just not yet.”

Aaron pushed him away and wiped his tears angrily.

“So what? You leave, start a new life somewhere else and what? I stay here, while your off out doing god knows what, and I can’t do anything about it?! No fucking way!”

“Aaron!” he shouted, closing the gap once more. “You are **EVERYTHING** to me, I _WILL_ **NOT** jeapordize us for anything or anyone. Alright?! I _love_ you and I only love you. Me being away will not change that!"

 

Aaron let his head fall.

"I need you." he whispered.

"Please Aaron... I need you to let me go. This isn't me breaking up with you, cause let's be honest you're not ever leaving me alright?" he laughed sadly. "But I need you to let me go away and sort myself out. Let the dust settle here, let everyone see that we're not letting them win."

"But you leaving _is_ letting them win!"

"It's not. It's me going and coming back proving that I can be the man you deserve. That _we_ are more than just another relationship. That _we_ are the real deal!"

 

Aaron wiped his nose with his arm then stared at Robert.

"I'm gonna miss you." he whispered.

Robert grabbed Aaron and pulled him in, nestling his head into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too... so much. But I'm just a phonecall, a text, a Skype call away alright? Plus you can come down now and again when I'm not working?"

Aaron nodded.

"Good. I mean it Aaron, I'm in this for keeps. I'm _not_ letting you go. But this is for the best."

"Alright" Aaron muffled into Robert's neck.

Robert pulled back slightly and placed his hands on Aaron's face.

"What was that?" he teased

"Alright!" Aaron grinned, huffing a teary laugh.

 

"Right."

Robert picked up his bags and they both walked out into the courtyard of the B&B. Robert placed his bags in his car and returned in front of Aaron.

Aaron hugged his arms around his own body.

"Call me when you get there alright?"

Robert nodded.

"The jobs gonna be great, I'm sure. Just.. don't be too cocky and arrogant eh?"

Robert laughed and nudged Aaron. "Oi!"

They both stopped laughing and their expressions turned serious. Robert pulled Aaron into a kiss, holding onto him tightly.

After a few moments, he pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They remained still, until Robert pulled away and wiped his face of his tears.

"Right, best get off."

Aaron just folded his arms against himself and nodded.

"Bye."

"Yeah" Aaron whispered.

 

Robert climbed in the car and started the engine. He turned as he heard a knock on his window, rolling the window down.

"Ye-"

Aaron bent down and pulled Robert's face into another time stopping kiss, Robert relaxing into it.

They didn't have to say another word, the kiss said it all.

Aaron stood back as Robert pulled away in the car, driving off as Aaron watched smiling faintly.

 

 

They'd be okay. They'd make sure of it.


	2. Tentative Steps - Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first day without Robert - dealing with the gossip and whispers concerning his relationship and both his and others fears of Robert leaving.

**January 15th 2016**

Cold; that's what he felt. To the left of him there was no warm body, there was no Robert. Aaron frowned and traced his fingers across the empty space. He grabbed the pillow Robert had often slept his head on, inhaling the lingering smell. Over the last few months of their relationship, he and Robert had lived back and forth between the pub and B&B. Officially, they lived at the pub - all of Robert's stuff was cramped into Aaron's small box room, but as Chas still didn't accept Robert, many nights it was easier just to book a room at the B&B. It'd be there little getaway when everything else got rough.

 

Robert's decision for a job out of Emmerdale didn't come lightly. He'd fought to keep his job at Home Farm, and even though when he and Chrissie first split he remained working for the Whites, when he and Aaron officially got together it was the final straw and the Whites made things unbareable for him. He left with redundancy pay in the end, after weeks of refusing to go but of course, Lawrence and Chrissie got him blacklisted pretty much everywhere possible he could work while still living in the village. He could have a change of career, but with no home, no job and funds not healthy enough to afford somewhere close by, looking elsewhere for work was the only option. He managed to get a job similar to his one at Home Farm but down London - a good pay packet with a company car and a fully furnished apartment in the center of London. It wasn't to be sniffed at. But the long hours and heavy workload meant it'd be very likely if Aaron went with him, it'd end them before they really had a chance.

 

He hadn't told Aaron about the job in London until the last minute, knowing he wouldn't agree to him leaving. Plus, he didn't want them to be spending their last days upset and worried about the future. All Aaron knew was that he was starting a new job that he'd have to commute to but not that he'd be moving out, and to London of all places. Robert decided that they should stay out of the pub for the week before he started his new job, deciding it'd be nicer to have their little paradise away from everyone else. They stayed in the room pretty much all week, watching Netflix on Robert's laptop, ordering takeout, making love, talking, laughing, sleeping side-by-side. It was their little world and they loved it. But their world would be different from now on.

 

Aaron not going with him had hit Aaron hard - of course why would he want them to be apart after months of a secret affair then more time being apart for other reasons? They were finally together, happy and content and it was being taken from them. With tensions between Robert and Andy still high, with both Victoria and Diane of course favouring to support Andy over him, Robert really didn't have anyone in the village barring Aaron. He put on a brave face, pretended he didn't care but it reached a breaking point where he just couldn't cope with it. But Aaron had a career, friends and family that supported him. Robert couldn't ask him to leave that behind - so leaving without him was the only solution. He never once considered ending things - he needed Aaron and couldn't live without him - but going away, making a name for himself in the course of a few months of which he was then in a position where he could return to Emmerdale, bigger and more successful than the Whites and run his business without interference was the best chance he had.

 

So that's where they stood now. Robert would live in London for the next four-to-five months at least, while Aaron remained in the village. No one else knew of Robert's job or even that he'd left - but it wasn't a secret, it's just that Robert didn't feel the need to let anyone else know as no one else had to be considered in the decision.

 

Aaron rose from his bed and slung on some clothes, not realizing until he was halfway down the stairs he was wearing one of Robert's t-shirts and his own jersey shorts. He laughed slightly, scrunching the t-shirt towards his nose before letting it fall and heading into the front room.

 

"Morning."

Chas and Diane both looked at him, their eyes following him as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself an orange juice.

"M-morning." Chas stuttered, looking at her son intently. "You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron shrugged.

Diane and Chas looked at one another, before Diane turned.

"We.. we heard Robert left last night."

"Yeah, he did."

Chas just looked at him.

"And... what? You two are done?"

"What? No!"

Diane seemed to release a breath and Chas rolled her eyes - obviously disappointed.

Aaron sighed. "He's got a job, in London. We didn't tell anyone because, to be honest we didn't think anyone would care. It's a full-time thing, so he's living down there in an apartment the company is paying for. I'm staying here."

 

Chas and Diane nodded but Chas seemed confused.

"So.. you two are keeping things going?"

"Sorry to disappoint."

She rolled her eyes and Diane stood up.

"Well.. that's good then, I suppose."

He turned and smiled. "Yeah, it is. We're not giving up. Like we've both told you all multiple times, this is for keeps. We love each other and we're gonna make things work."

Diane nodded, seemingly proud.

"I'm happy for you pet, both of you. I really am. God knows I know I've not been the most fair recently."

Aaron scoffed "You think?"

Diane glared at him but continued.

"But him being away, letting thing settle here is good for all of us."

Aaron nodded. He couldn't disagree with that.

"But tell him I'm proud of him will ya? Tell him we _will_ miss him."

Chas scoffed as she took a sip of her coffee, gaining glares from both Diane and Aaron.

She held her hands up and walked out into the bar, before Diane turned back to Aaron and placed her hand on his arm.

"We will. I love the bones off of him, and despite everything, he's family. You both are. So if either of you need anything, I'm here."

 

"Thanks Diane" he smiled. "Maybe, in a few weeks you can come down with me to see him?"

She smiled warmly. "Sounds like a plan pet. Right, I best go help your mum. No doubt she'll have a spring in her step to know he's gone for a bit."

Aaron smirked and turned back into the kitchen. He'd take pride in telling Robert that Diane was supportive of them - just another reason for him to come back, he thought.

 

Aaron leaned against the counter before his phone buzzed. He picked it up and smiled softly

 

_R: It's not nice waking up without you :( Missing you xx_

 

Aaron looked up from his phone then back down.

 

_A: Tell me about it :( Good luck for today, call me after? Missing you too xx_

 

Didn't take long for a reply

 

_R: Thanks babe :) Yeah course, I love you xx_

 

_A: Good :) I love you too xx_

 

*

 

The morning wasn't too busy - the scrapyard was quiet as Adam was off elsewhere so Aaron was left to his own devices. After a few hours though, he had little to do so instead he decided to close up and head home.

 

*

 

He knew it. As soon as he got out of his car and the first bunch of looks he got he knew people already knew - no doubt Tracey had informed everyone that Robert left with his bags packed late last night and the rest of the village jumped on the juicy gossip. He wondered what the stories would be - that Robert had left him, he'd kicked Robert out, Robert had cheated again - of course he already knew none of them would be positive.

 

He shook his head and locked his car, about to head inside when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

"I heard the love story is over already."

Aaron turned around and sneered at the woman in front of him.

"We both knew it wouldn't last between the two of you. Robert can't commit to anyone, least of all you."

 

Aaron could hear the venom in Chrissie's tone, but she didn't bother him anymore.

 

He huffed a laugh. "Sorry love, don't know who your talking about. My boyfriend left last night for his new job, but I can assure you, we're still very much together. Sorry to disappoint you too."

Aaron saw the hurt flash across her eyes, her realizing that despite what the gossips were saying, he and Robert hadn't split up. She soon guarded herself, falling back into her cocky expression.

"Sure, you keep tellin' yourself that. He'll be under the first person he claps eyes on. He won't stay faithful. We _all_ know he won't, including yourself."

Aaron just clenched his jaw at her.

 

It's not that he didn't trust Robert, he did. He knew they loved each other, and Robert had spent months showing it; but Robert always hurt the people he loved - Aaron was a prime example. There would always be a hint of a doubt, that Robert was just too good at hiding things when he really wanted to. That, despite everything, Robert was just a man with a passion for debauchery. He loved sex, he loved the danger of having or doing something he wasn't supposed to have or do. Robert was good at compartmentalizing his feelings - what was to say he couldn't box his undying love for Aaron in one box and open another that's free of it?

 

Aaron couldn't say for sure. So no matter how much he trusted Robert, trusted he wouldn't cheat on him - he just couldn't say 100% one way or the other.

 

"We'll see" he gritted through his teeth. He turned and put his hands in his pockets, not bothering to give Chrissie a second glance.

 

 

Walking into the pub, Aaron kept his head up. He knew if he came in with a face of thunder people would just assume the stories are true. He walked to the bar and was about to order a drink when he got a clip round the ear.

 

"OW!" he shouted as he turned quickly.

Victoria scowled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me he'd gone?!"

 

Her outburst caused everyone to look, no doubt waiting for him to drop some exclusive info.

 

"Because it's no big deal. He's got a job in London. Be out there for a few months and then he'll be back."

Aaron could almost feel the whole pub sigh with disappointment and turn back into their small groups.

"Oh.." Victoria replied, letting her arms fall.

"Disappointed he's not chucked me and left for good?"

"What? No!" she scowled. "Look, I love my brother and I can see you two love each other, no doubt about that."

Aaron smiled.

"But still, it'd of been nice to know he went."

"Yeah well, he didn't think people would care all that much."

"That's not true! Despite everything, he's still family!"

"Yeah, Diane said the same."

"Cause it's true!"

 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and Victoria walked round to the bar. She got him a pint and leant into the bar next to him.

"So why haven't you gone with him?"

Aaron sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"He's gonna be working all the time, me moving down with him would be pointless. Plus there's the yard, my mum and that. You lot. It's not forever so he just said it'd be easier if I stayed put."

"He suggested you stay put?" she said, nervousness clear in her voice.

Aaron glared at her. "Yes, he suggested it. And no, I'm not worried."

"What?"

Aaron scoffed. "Come on Vic, I saw that look. You think he's got bored and is using this an excuse to sleep around."

"NO. No. I don't think that... but.. he does have a history for it."

"Yeah, he does. But even he knows his life wouldn't be worth living if he cheated on me. He can't hide things from me either. He just wants to prove everyone wrong - that me and him are for keeps and that he can be a good, successful man. The man he wants to be."

"And you want him to be?"

"No. I love him either way. Could do with less arrogance like but no, I take him as he comes, warts an' all."

 

She smiled softly at him then punched him playfully.

"Aww.. you love my brother so much don't you!?"

Aaron blushed a deep shade of purple and sipped his drink, shooing her away as she giggled.

 

He had just nearly drained his pint when his phone began to ring. He picked it up quickly and smiled at Robert's name on the screen, jumping from his seat walking towards the back room as he answered.

 

_"Hey"_

_"Hey."_

_"So? How was it?"_

_"It was.. amazing. Like seriously. The other guys are great, I fit in nicely. The apartment is killer, the pictures didn't do it justice. And the car.. oh my god! Aaron the car is amazing!"_

Aaron's smile fell slightly.

_"That's great babe, I'm happy for you!"_

_"So.. how are things back there?"_

_"As we expected. Everyone thought we'd split of course. Mum was practically mentally jumping for joy until I told her we were still together. Diane and Vic are chuffed about the job, bit mad you didn't tell them. But they're genuinly happy for you, for us."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Diane even said she'd come down with me sometime to see you. I'm sure Vic would love to aswell."_

_"Great!"_

They remained silent for a few moments.

_"Anything else?"_

_"Christ, you've only been gone a day!"_

_"Yeah, but I know you. What is it?"_

_"What?"_

_"That you're not telling me?"_

_"Right... Chrissie made a comment."_

_"Oh"_

_"Yeah. Just the usual stuff."_

_"The classics?"_

_"Yeah. Thought we'd split like everyone else. I told her the truth and I could tell it bothered her. She hit back that you'd cheat on me, that you can't remain faithful. I just ignored her."_

_"Fuck sake... I really do wonder what I saw in her."_

_"Think the pound signs helped."_

_"Yeah haha. Just ignore it... unless your worried?"  
_

_"No. I'm not. I trust you. Plus, like I said to Vic, your life wouldn't be worth living if you cheated."_

_"Don't I know it haha! But I wouldn't anyway. You mean too much to me."_

_"I know... Anyway, more about London. Is everything alright?"  
_

_"Yeah, like I said it's fantastic. Love this place, shops nearby, quick from work. Ideal."_

_"Good."_

_"Not as good without you though. Dunno how I'm gonna cope without you honestly."_

_"Yeah me too... god, listen to us!"_

_"Right pair aren't we? But I wouldn't have us any other way!"  
_

_"Me either."_

_"... Right, I best get off. Knackered."_

_"Alright, I'll speak to you tomorrow?"_

_"Course. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"Alright, bye."_

_"Yeah, bye."_

 

 

Aaron smiled as he put down his phone and sighed. He placed the phone to his chin when Diane walked past.

"Was that Robert?"

"Yeah, sorry, did you wanna talk to him?"

"No, you alright pet, how is he?"

"Good. Said the place is great. Loves the job. Perfect apparently. He was happy to hear you and Vic were happy. But he was tired so I let him get off."

"Well, that's good to hear!"

"Yeah"

 

Diane left the room again and Aaron sat on the sofa. He could already feel the emptiness inside with the knowledge he wouldn't be waking beside Robert again for a few weeks at least. It'd be a while before they saw each other while Robert settled. He begun to wonder what he ever did without him.

 

Aaron sighed and stood from the sofa, deciding on an early night. At least he could dream that Robert was with him.


	3. Tentative Steps - Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's first day without Aaron - Robert settles into his new apartment and begins his first day at work.

**January 15th 2016**

A taxi, a train, and another taxi ride later, he finally came to his apartment. Living in the city wasn't new for him, but it certainly was a little unnerving after a year or so living in a quaint village again. He got his keys from the landlord of the building and headed up, a little stunned when he found out he had the top apartment. He both loved and hated it - loved that he was above everyone else but hated the thought of potentially having to climb the stairs if anything was to happen to the lift.

 

He finally arrived outside his door, pushing in the key and entering.

 

*

 

 

"Woah" he breathed, looking out to the apartment.

 

It was huge. Open plan, very sleek and modern. The view was amazing from the glass wall, showing him all of London. Everything was so clean and shiny, Robert felt a little giddy. He put down his bags on the sofa and looked around a bit more, checking every room. He laughed to himself slightly as he did so, realizing he was just picturing him and Aaron together in each room. The living room, how the sofa was so cushy - just like Aaron liked them for snuggling up watching TV. The kitchen where he could make dinner while Aaron watches him lustfully - Aaron loves it when Robert's cooking. The bedroom, with the huge king size bed, the matress soft which Aaron loves cause he can sink into it. He returned to the living room and looked around again, feeling a pain in his stomach.

It was so silent, he already missed hearing Aaron around him. He'd not really thought of it much but now he was here - he realized he was alone. No Aaron.

 

It was late and luckily the long drive left him tired, so his mind wouldn't overpower his need to sleep and he could at least drift off quickly. He quickly stripped off his clothing until he was in his boxers and climbed into the bed, the sheets cold on his skin. He hated not having Aaron's usually warm body to snuggle into, almost feeling himself become emotional. He picked up his phone and scanned the time - 00:42AM, too late for Aaron to still be up. Instead, Robert lazily scrolled through his photos until he found one of a relaxed Aaron, his bed head and tired eyes just waking up. Robert felt his heart stop as he pictured Aaron - he'd always told him that he loved him most when he first woke up - he looked absolutely beautiful always, but Robert had a thing for him particularly first thing in the morning - he could never imagine someone as beautiful as Aaron waking up. He frowned at the realization he wouldn't wake up to that face for some time now.

 

He placed his phone on it's side on the pillow next to him - he didn't care it seemed weird. But he soon had a moment of realization - he leaped from the bed and ruffled through one of his bags. He found the item he was searching for and pulled it out - one of Aaron's hoodies. He climbed back into bed, threading the hoodie between his hands. Almost like a child with a blanket, Robert snuggled into the material, breathing in his boyfriends scent, drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 His alarm sounded at half 6, he wanted to get up and ready early, just going over some things he needed to know before work. He made himself a coffee and some toast, eating it while studying over his notes for his job role again. After breakfast he showered (alone, which gave him another feeling of loneliness), and then slipped into his suit. He was still early but he decided he'd head out and have a look around his area first, check for shops, barbers, that sort of thing. He pulled his phone out first and shot Aaron a quick text.

 

_R: It's not nice waking up without you :( Missing you xx_

 

He put his phone away, unsure if Aaron would be quite up yet, only to pull it back out eagerly when his phone buzzed.

 

_A: Tell me about it :( Good luck for today, call me after? Missing you too xx_

 

He smiled and replied.

 

_R: Thanks babe :) Yeah course, I love you xx_

 

_A: Good :) I love you too xx_

 

He smiled again, putting his phone in his jacket pocket before heading out.

 

 

*

 

He'd spent a good half an hour searching round the area before work. He found a barbers, a few grocery shops and other things like a garage, off license and a bank. Everything he could want he had - it was a stark difference to that of the village where there was one shop for the whole village with a café and a pub. There were many bars around his area, he just hoped that it didn't mean he'd be kept up by drunken yobs after a hard days work. Once he'd found everything, he got a taxi up to his office, a huge skyscraper. It took him a bit to figure out the floor he needed to be on, but when he got there, he was warmly greeted.

 

"Hi, Robert Sugden right?"

Robert instinctively straightened his stature and put on his most formal of voices.

"Yes hi."

He shook the mans hand and smiled.

"I'm Clark, I'll be one of three team members who you'll be working alongside."

He motioned for Robert to follow and he did so, taking him down the long corridor.

"We all got briefed on your credentials, you certainly seem like a perfect fit for the company, our Gemma has been anxious to meet you, she's always seen herself as the top dog of us all but your resume got her shaking a bit. She's a pussycat really, she'll just scratch your eyes out if you cross her."

Clark chuckled and Robert laughed with him, abeit a little nervously.

"Here's she is with our other team member" he stretched his arm out to a man and a woman. "This is Gemma and Michael."

"Hi" Robert greeted, shaking both their hands.

"Well, no one told me he's so handsome!" Gemma cooed, looking Robert up and down.

"Christ Gemma, give the guy a chance to enter! Sorry about her, she's recently single!" Michael laughed, seeming a little embarassed.

"And how about you Rob? You dating anyone?"

Robert was taken aback a bit, he didn't expect such personal questions to be asked so soon.

"Yeah I am, me and my partner have been seeing each other on and off for just over a year now."

"Oh, _partner_ , so does that mean..."

Robert smirked and huffed a laugh. "Yes, I am seeing a man."

"Aww, why is everyone in this office either taken or gay, or taken and gay!"

 

Robert wanted to correct her that he wasn't actually gay, but saw no harm in it so ignored it.

 

"I mean there's you, Michael, Chip downstairs, Jonny across the hall-"

"-Alright! Let's get Robert into his office shall we?!" Clark interrupted. Robert just laughed again, he actually liked Gemma and it made him a little less on edge about the day. He didn't even bat an eyelid at the fact Michael was gay - he had no interest in anyone else other than Aaron.

 

Robert followed Clark into a large office, with a huge grand desk in the center.

"Well, this is-"

"Amazing right? Yeah, we've all got one. I'm next door, Michael's across the hall, Gemma's next to him. We just keep our doors open, you'll probably have us all walking in and out and you're free to do the same. We're a team here."

 

Robert smiled. "Thanks, I think I'm going to enjoy it here."

"Good! So, if that's everything, I'll let you settle in then we'll talk shop in like 20 minutes alright?"

Robert nodded, sitting in his chair against his desk.

 

*

 

The day was long but enjoyable. He'd agreed to meet up for a drink in a bar close to his apartment tomorrow night. Everyone seemed to live close by too, so he was happy he'd made friends - already more than he had in Emmerdale. After he'd settled into his office he got plunged into work, already meeting with two clients that morning. Everyone was impressed with his skills which left Robert feeling confident this job was the right decision. After finding out more about the company, what he'd be doing and everything, he was introduced to his new car - a White Bentley Contintental. If he was alone, he'd of probably cried at it. All he really thought though, was god Aaron would love it too.

 

He entered his apartment and flicked the kettle on, deciding on a well deserved cuppa before ordering a pizza. But he already knew what he wanted to do before anything else - hear his boys voice.

 

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled Aaron, only having to wait two rings before he answered.

 

_"Hey"_

_"Hey."_

_"So? How was it?"_

_"It was.. amazing. Like seriously. The other guys are great, I fit in nicely. The apartment is killer, the pictures didn't do it justice. And the car.. oh my god! Aaron the car is amazing!"_

_"That's great babe, I'm happy for you!"_

"So.. _how are things back there?"_

_"As we expected. Everyone thought we'd split of course. Mum was practically mentally jumping for joy until I told her we were still together. Diane and Vic are chuffed about the job, bit mad you didn't tell them. But they're genuinly happy for you, for us."_

Robert smiled happily.

"Really?"

_"Yeah. Diane even said she'd come down with me sometime to see you. I'm sure Vic would love to aswell."_

_"Great!"_

They remained silent for a few moments. He could already tell there was something more he wasn't being told. He could sense these things with Aaron.

_"Anything else?"_

_"Christ, you've only been gone a day!"_

_"Yeah, but I know you. What is it?"_

_"What?"_

_"That you're not telling me?"_

_"Right... Chrissie made a comment."_

Robert felt himself tense slightly - he hated hearing her name and it always got his back up.

_"Oh"_

_"Yeah. Just the usual stuff."_

_"The classics?"_

_"Yeah. Thought we'd split like everyone else. I told her the truth and I could tell it bothered her. She hit back that you'd cheat on me, that you can't remain faithful. I just ignored her."_

He pushed his hand through his hair.

"Fuck _sake... I really do wonder what I saw in her."_

_"Think the pound signs helped."_

_"Yeah haha. Just ignore it... unless your worried?"  
_

_"No. I'm not. I trust you. Plus, like I said to Vic, your life wouldn't be worth living if you cheated."_

_"Don't I know it haha! But I wouldn't anyway. You mean too much to me."_

_"I know... Anyway, more about London. Is everything alright?"  
_

_"Yeah, like I said it's fantastic. Love this place, shops nearby, quick from work. Ideal."_

_"Good."_

_"Not as good without you though. Dunno how I'm gonna cope without you honestly."_

_"Yeah me too... god, listen to us!"_

_"Right pair aren't we? But I wouldn't have us any other way!"  
_

_"Me either."_

_"... Right, I best get off. Knackered."_

_"Alright, I'll speak to you tomorrow?"_

_"Course. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_"Alright, bye."_

_"Yeah, bye."_

 

 Robert put his phone down and sighed. He really did miss Aaron already. It'd be torture without him, but he was comfortable in knowing Aaron would have friends and family with him still. Knowing Victoria and Diane were happy for him, for them was just another bonus. He thought about it and realized that he'd be happy here - at least as much as he could without Aaron. He wouldn't say he would live here for the rest of his life, but the thought of living here permanently had already begun to simmer in his brain. He'd wait and see though. Maybe, just maybe he and Aaron could eventually start a new life together here.

 

Robert smiled again, ready to order his pizza, make a coffee, then eat and drink in bed until he sparked out.


	4. Making an Impression - Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's fitting into the company well and even better with his new friends, and reflects over his life in Emmerdale in contrast.

**February 23rd 2016**

The next few weeks went perfectly -  he'd moulded into the team effortlessly and within days he was already wracking up an impressive clientel for the company - including some overseas contacts he initially grabbed for the Whites. Everyone was impressed by his work and to say he was getting praised was an understatment; in fact he'd been out for the last four consecutive nights drinking with his team members celebrating the various contracts they'd gathered, only today was a Friday, so they decided to go a bit further than a few drinks opting for a proper night out.

 

"I mean, I've said it a thousand times but I'll say it again - You. Are. Amazing!"

Robert beamed a smile and slapped Clark's shoulder, his drunken state giving him an extra boost of confidence.

"Stop it! You'll make me blush!" he laughed, downing his drink again.

"So Rob, when we gonna meet this fella of yours?!" Gemma shouted above the loud music, placing down more drinks.

"Soon!" he replied. "I wanna get him down here already!"

"Aww, you miss him?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

 

And he did miss him. Just because he was enjoying himself, wasn't to say he wasn't equally miserable at the same time. Not seeing Aaron was definitely taking it's toll, not even morning texts and evening phone calls were quenching his thirst. Luckily, his work was keeping him busy, so it was only after or before work when he truly felt it.

 

"What's he like then? This fella?" Clark asked, chewing on a lemon wedge.

"He's.. amazing! He's a grumpy git half the time and he's a pain in my arse but I love 'im to bits. Couldn't imagine life without him anymore!"

Clark pinched his cheeks and cooed while Gemma giggled.

"What you giggling at?!" Robert laughed.

"Our Michael" she pointed. "Should 'o seen his face when you mentioned the fella. Think he's got a crush on you!"

Robert winced slightly, the realization seeping in that his fears Michael fancied him were true. He'd not exactly been subtle about it, Robert had seen him looking and staring, the small jokes that seemed a more flirty than funny. He didn't mind it _that_ much, nothing wrong with someone fancying you, but he just feared that he would give the wrong impression, that his naturally flirty personality might give Michael a ray of hope or something. It's the last thing he wanted to happen.

Robert just shrugged it off, a small awkward silence as Michael returned to the table.

 

"Right, I'm gagging for some food, fancy a kebab?!"

"Never had one before." Robert answered.

"WHAT?!" Gemma bellowed. "Right, come on, get your arse up, we're going for one, NOW!"

 

They all stumbled up, out of the bar and down the road towards the kebab shop, there inebriated state causing them to laugh and giggle at nothing as they bumped against each other, unable to keep their focus on walking in a straight line.

"One kebab my good man! All the trimmings, and extra garlic sauce!"

"Really?" Robert cringed. "Is all that _really_ neccessary?"

"Oi! This is your first kebab, if you're trying it, you're doing it right!"

Robert laughed as he was handed the food, taking a quick look at it before taking a large bite. Everyone watched his face for a reaction, and when his expression turned into a smile, they all cheered with arms in the air.

 

"I told you you'd love it!"

Robert's smile was beaming and they all sat at the small table in the kebab shop, tucking into their meals.

 

Robert stopped for a few seconds and appreciated the atmosphere; he couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun like this, out with friends, drinking, eating junk food, laughing and joking. When he left Emmerdale as a teenager he partied sure, but that was more to distract from his feelings of loneliness and desolation. Then when he got with Chrissie, all that stopped, and ever since he's never been out with friends like this. Even when he got together with Aaron he hadn't, mostly because of his obvious lack of friends in the village. He only had Aaron, then there was his sister, Finn and somewhat Adam, but that was it. He always hated it, although he'd never admit it, that he couldn't have a friend like Aaron did Adam. But then again, Aaron _was_ his Adam, apart from the fact they loved each other a hell of a lot more and in a totally different way. Aaron wasn't just his partner and lover, he _was_ his best friend.

 

But here, in the city, he had friends; friends who liked him for him, friends who shared common interests with. They didn't know his history, the things he'd done, the person he had been. He was different now and that's all they saw, and they liked it. Robert couldn't help but feel warm at the sense of belonging he felt with them, something he rarely felt back in the village.

 

Michael finished his kebab and threw down his wrapper, standing up.

"Right, I'm hammered and I need my bed, which way you walking?"

Robert soon realized it was directed at him, and he stood awkwardly.

"Er I think down back where we came?"

"Right, well you ready to get off?"

Robert nodded and said goodbye to Gemma and Clark, both of who's apartments were in the opposite direction to Michael and Robert's. He and Michael then walked side-by-side down the road.

 

The silence was quite comfortable at first, but Robert could tell Michael wanted to say something.

"So.. how, are you liking everything? Being in London?"

"It's great, seriously great. I've not felt this good in a long time!"

Michael nodded, a shy smile on his face.

"So, you think you'll stick around when your contract ends?"

"I dunno.. I mean, there's a lot to think about. If I was to decide now I'd say yes, but there's our Aaron to think about too, I'm not sure if he'd be up for it."

Robert couldn't help but notice Michael's smile turn to a frown, although he covered it up immediately.

"Well, I hope you two can figure it out. It'd be a shame for you to give this up when you're so good and enjoying yourself."

Robert gave him a nod, just arriving outside his building.

"Right then, I'll see you Monday?"

Michael smiled. "Of course, bright and early!"

 

Silence fell again and this time it was awkward. Robert was about to turn for the door when Michael embraced him in a hug.

Robert stilled for a second, a little taken aback. Michael pulled away quickly and smiled.

"Goodnight."

Michael left and Robert just kind of stood still on the spot. He shook his head, his drunken high still taking hold of him before he stumbled up to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief chapter, I should have another one up later tonight :)


	5. Long Road Ahead - Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's attitude is causing people to talk.

**February 23rd 2016**

Aaron felt like he was moving backwards; suddenly he was back to being alone, falling back into his old routine and moods. There was no denying that with Robert around, Aaron has a spring in his step, his attitude is calmer, his posture is more relaxed. But with Robert gone, Aaron was back to being the grumpy git he'd seemingly become famed for.

 

He didn't really care when his mum said it a week or so after Robert left, or when Adam said it at the scrapyard just a few days after his mother did, but he did when everyone started saying it. Bob questioning why he was so glum, Edna clicking her tongue as his lack of reply to her greeting, Ross making jokes that he was missing Robert, even flippin' Cain was teasing him for being grumpy, and you know when Cain called you out for your mood, it was serious. He wasn't intentionally being less than social, it was just instinctive. When Robert was around, he was happy; he had a reason to be - he was with the man he'd battled to be with for months, he'd overcome so much adversity, he finally had something to be proud of. And with Robert gone, it was like his trophy case was empty cause all the trophies were away being cleaned - if they ain't around, there's no reason to be proud of 'em.

 

The worst part of it was how people called him out, even if it was jokingly, that he wasn't coping without Robert. As if he was so weak he couldn't bare to be without him, like he'd crumble anyday now or have a breakdown. It just got his back up that suddenly, people thought he wasn't strong enough without Robert to hold him up.

 

He'd just finished another day at work, throwing his visi vest down on the barstool beside him and sitting at the bar, busying himself with his phone as his mum brought over a pint.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Aaron looked up frrom his phone and looked around.

"You what?"

Chas rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Still in a glorious mood I take it?"

It was Aaron's turn to roll his eyes and sigh.

"What are you onabout? I'm not in a bad mood."

"PAH! You've been in a foul mood for weeks. Starting to wish bloody Sugden was back."

"Will you just stop?! Do you have to say it like that?!"

"What?"

"Like it's better he's away!"

"Well..." she scoffed.

"Just pack it in alright? I don't need you constantly banging on about him to me like you do. Anyone would think you wanted him-"

"-UGH Aaron, what a disgusting thought!"

She pretended to wretch, letting out a laugh before Adam walked in catching her gaze.

 

"Oh, here you are!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and braced himself, he already knew Adam had probably spoken to the client Aaron had just been with.

"Yeah, I'm 'ere."

"Well I'm not exactly surprised, you seem to have your arse permanently fixed there."

"Whatever Adam, what's up?"

"You know what's up!" he snapped. "Just had old' Jenkins on the phone, tellin' me I had to sort out mi' partner, the grumpy bastard with a face like a slapped arse!"

"Pfft, has he seen himself?!"

"Aaron!" Adam scowled, his temper getting the better of him.

"I know you're missing your _precious_ boyfriend but can you get your head out your arse and sort it out! This mood has gotta stop!"

"What mood?!" he snapped. "Everyone seems to have a flippin' problem with me lately!"

"Yeah well, stop moaping about cause you haven't got your snuggle buddy attached to your hip and get some proper work done!"

Aaron stood up, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Will you just back off?!"

 

Aaron's shout had caused the pub to fall silent, everyone watching him.

"I'm tired of you constantly getting on at me! Jenkins was bein' an arsehole with me, I wasn't gonna sit there and take it anymore! It's not my fault works slow at the minute, stop finding reasons to _blame_ me!"

"Come off it Aaron, ever since Robert's gone you've not been bringing in any new clients, you take ages to get paperwork done and your constantly moody with the clients we do get. _You_ stop acting like him not being here isn't affecting your work!"

 

Aaron just shook his head, laughing before standing up and walking into the back, ignoring Adam's shouts as he did so.

 

 

*

 

 

He'd been laid on his bed, fingers through his hair for a good hour or so now. He just wanted everything and everyone to stop so he could just relax. Adam's words had hit a nerve - he knew he'd been slacking with work. It wasn't that he was in a bad mood, he just lacked the motivation. Robert _gave_ him a reason to do well, the confidence that he could do well. He was the one who gave him a kiss in the morning and told him to have a good day, the one who'd text him randomly just to see how things were going. If Aaron was having trouble with a piece of paperwork or a client, Robert would swoop in and save the day.

 

He supposed, looking back now, he could _maybe_ agree Robert not being around had left him a little moody, a little less sociable, but what was wrong with that? As someone who's spent their life feeling lonely, isolated, unwanted for the most part, to have all those fears and insecurities wiped away (somewhat) by the man he loves, only for said man to not be around when you've spent the last few months in the same space constantly, was he not allowed a little down time?

 

Aaron sighed, suddenly everyone's words filtering through his brain. He hated how everyone was seeing him and judging him, and he needed to change it.

 

He pulled out his phone, dialling Robert's number. He just wanted to talk, to hear his voice. Robert had a way of calming him down and settling him, and Aaron wasn't afraid to admit (at least to himself) that he needed someone like that. Robert had become exactly the type of person Aaron wanted and needed.

 

"Come on" he muttered under his breath, each ring leaving him disappointed.

_"Hi, this is Robert Sugden, sorry I couldn't take your call please leave a mes-"_

Aaron hung up the phone and threw it across his bed, it tumbling on the floor. He sighed again and stood up, stepping out of his clothes before climbing under his covers.

 

If nothing else, at least sleep could give him some sort of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief chapter! I know a rough outline of where I'm taking the story it's just getting right the bits leading up to the plot points haha! So I hope you can bare with me and are enjoying everything so far :D


	6. On the Up - Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a promotion opportunity comes up at work, Robert is keen to tell Aaron - but is left concerned when Aaron seems distant. Will he return home to see his boyfriend or stay in London for his work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dates added to the chapters!

**March 4th**

If felt like with each week passing he was becoming something more, rebuilding apart of himself he'd lost, but better, improved. He tried his hardest but even his cocky arrogance was making a return, if only slightly. But none of his friends seemed to care, they loved him - Robert couldn't feel more socially excepted if he tried. Every piece of the puzzle was fitting perfectly - except Aaron.

 

It'd already been almost two months since he'd been in London now and Aaron still hadn't visited. It seemed like everytime he'd bring it up to Aaron, to come down for a few days it'd end the same way. Aaron would say he'd love to but there is too much work on, and when Robert would suggest binning it off he'd get a scoff back. Aaron would suggest he take some days off but Robert would tell him the same thing - he couldn't afford to right now. Not monetarily, he was just unable to leave work. He'd become vital to the team and they needed him. So it'd end in a stalemate. Robert was become agitated at it, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than Aaron with him right now - so much so the thought of binning off work was actually being considered as an option.

 

The only other part he hated was how his friends were beginning to suspect he wasn't actually seeing anyone. None of them had spoken to Aaron, or seen him. Only pictures, and they'd all joked that maybe Aaron was just an ex and he was using it as an excuse not to be quizzed on his love life.

 

He'd just finished with a client when he got an email asking for the team to convene in the main meeting room; he'd not been in that room much and it always seemed to get everyone's nerves on edge. Apparently, according to Gemma, the only times they called people in there was if someone did something wrong, someone was getting fired or someone was getting a promotion - Robert, of course worried it'd be one of the former two and he'd be the target.

 

It only took a few minutes for everyone to convene, even people Robert hadn't seen before. Everyone had the same look etched on their faces - pure nerves. At least Robert could see this wasn't some sort of ambush.

 

"Good Morning everyone!"

In walked Mr. Walker. The big boss; who did nothing but watch the rest of the team make him money. Robert had only met him once and that was just in passing - he hadn't actually spoken to the man in a one-to-one setting quite yet.

A chorus of "morning" was returned to him as he sat at the table, straightening his tie.

 

"You can all relax." he smiled. "It's good news."

There seemed to be a unison of sighs and relaxed shoulders.

"For one of you anyway."

Everyone looked around, a flicker of whispers hitting Robert's ears. Gemma nudged him and looked at him in confusion, almost as if he was supposed to know. He just gave her a shrug back, turning back to the table.

 

"As you know, my right hand man, Charles Gregson is retiring next month.. and with that means that a position is open on my personnel team. Now, I cannot say for sure who that will be yet, but I have chosen a few select candidates I wish to put forward. You'll have the decision to opt in or out of course, and the position will have to be taken up in a few months time as we settle into the new rhythm of the company. I'll be watching you all over the next few weeks and decide on my choice accordingly. So with that said, the candidates are..."

 

It whole team straightened their backs and sat forward, Robert laughing to himself slightly at their action.

"Mrs. Twiddle."

Gemma's eyes widened and she mouthed "me?" to Robert, who smiled back at her.

"Mr. Jubbs."

 Another worker smiled proudly at the call of his name.

"And Mr. Sugden."

Robert's head span round to Mr. Walker with a confused face.

"M-me?"

The whole team was as shocked as Robert - it was unheard of for someone working as long as he had to be up for a promotion this soon.

Mr. Walker just smiled and leant forward his chair.

"That's right Mr. Sugden, I've seen your work, I've seen what you can do. You're one of the top candidates!"

They both nodded to one another before Mr. Walker stood up, nodding to the rest of the workforce before leaving the room. When he left, the whole room erupted into conversation, Gemma sliding up besides Robert.

"Blimey Rob! Didn't expect I'd be going up, never in a million years did I think I'd be up against you too!"

Robert frowned, unsure it to be offended.

"She doesn't mean it like that." Clark smiled, putting a hand on both their arms. "Congrats you two!"

Michael came over and put his hands in his pockets.

"Congrats Robert!" he grinned. Robert felt uncomfortable as Michael stared at him, before shaking his head. "A-and you Gemma of course!"

She smirked at him and then sighed.

"Right then, no time for celebrating right now, I've gotta get back to it!"

They all nodded and walked off back to their offices. Robert remained still and smiled to himself.

 

*

 

After work, Robert had agreed to go for a few drinks later in the evening to celebrate the news. Of course, he wanted to get straight home first and make a call.

 

He peeled off his suit jacket, a grin on his face as he settled into the couch and dialled the familiar number.

 

The first time, he didn't get an answer. He thought of just leaving it for five minutes and try again, but at this point, he was bursting to hear Aaron's voice. Eagerness took over and he quickly redialled the number, getting to four rings, where he was about to give up hope when he answered.

 

_"What?"_

"Well hello to you too." Robert laughed.

 _"It's Adam."_

"Oh" he frowned. "Where's Aaron?"

_"Two secs."_

Robert furrowed his brows at the dull tone of his brother-in-law. They weren't friends but there was something about Adam's voice that unnerved him. He sounded agitated, annoyed, even pissed off. He heard Adam mutter 'here' on the other end of the phone, and Robert let out a small sigh as the familiar voice then echoed in his ear.

_"Rob?"_

"Yeah it's me." he smiled. "You okay?"

_"Y-yeah fine, just got stuff on."_

"Ah, is that why Adam sounded like he wanted to throttle someone?"

_"Yeah" Aaron chuckled lightly._

"So... you doing good?"

_"Yeah, like I said, fine, why?"_

"Nothin'" Robert frowned. "Just wanted to check you were okay, it's been a while."

_"Yeah I know... look I'm sorry, I've just been busy and ever-"_

"Don't apologise." he soothed. "We're still not quite used to this long distance thing are we?"

 _"Suppose not_."

"Anyway, I've got some news."

_"Oh yeah?"_

"Yeah... had a big meeting at work today."

_"You didn't get the sack did ya?"_

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Aaron." he laughed. "No, actually, I got named for a potential promotion."

 

Robert expected a grunt or a half-assed well done, what he didn't expect was complete silence.

 

"Aaron?"

_"S-sorry, yeah, that's great. No, it's really great, I'm proud of ya!"_

"Really?"

_"Course. I knew you'd do have 'em wrapped round your finger in no time."_

"I have a habit of that I guess." he smirked.

 

A few moments of silence passed before Robert decided he couldn't wait any longer.

 

"Anyway, I've been thinking... look, it's been way too long since I've seen you, I really think we need to get are act together and meet up."

 _"Miss me do ya?"_ _Aaron teased_.

"Quite frankly? Yes. You miss me too don't you?"

_"Of course I do you muppet." he laughed._

"Well then... how about you come down here for the weekend, or longer, if you're not too busy?"

 

There was a long pause, so much that Robert wondered if Aaron had hung up.

"Aaron?"

_"What... this weekend?"_

"Yes Aaron, this weekend, as soon as possible" he laughed.

"Yeah.. erm..."

Robert frowned at the hesitance in his voice. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, if you don't wanna come here... I guess I can come back for a few days. I'll get hell for it but it'll be worth it to see you."

_"NO! I-I mean... no, alright, I'll come down there."_ _  
_

"Really?!"

_"Really" Aaron laughed._

"Great!" Robert grinned. "So..i'll book you a train for Friday?"

_"Alright."_

"So I'll see you then then?!"

_"Yeah."_

"Alright then, I'll let you get off"

_"Alright, bye."_

"Bye, I love you!"

_"I love you too."_

 

Robert hung up the phone and placed it down, a large smile on his face.

 

His man was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE MONTH SINCE THE LAST UPDATE?! *Slaps self countless times*
> 
> So sorry for such a long wait, there was just something that was stalling me with this! I feel like there should be a bigger update than there is lmao! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I hope it won't be as long as it took for this one!


End file.
